Vergil
"I am the Son of the Sparda,i won't let you plan to destroy the World by you hand,i will finish Weil's ambition with my hand...this is for the Justice.i will sacrifice myself to protect anyone in this world with my Judges" ''-Vergil in The Final Cataclysm 3''- Vergil one of main protagonist that make appearance on The Final Cataclysm series.he first appearance from Devil May Cry 3,later in this story Vergil appear as a Friend of Eight Gentle Judges.Those are Weil's Number,but they have no longer Weil's Number...Vergil later make a group called The Order. History Vergil is the only survivor who save from Weil's attack.He have a revenge to destroy him,2 months later he live in a some new city without nobody from his friend City.At Library Vergil read a book with alone and a some Girl(Kyuubit Foxtar)appear front of him.She say hello to Vergil,Vergil just smile and ignore with reading again.Foxtar say again with introduce a name.Each others are introduce itself,Blazin and Schilt appear too.This is how Vergil meet Eight Gentle Judges(3 Judges only). The Final Cataclysm 1 Vergil and The Eight Gentle Judges are work together for destroy Weil.Later he find a Secret Lab,They destination is help Gate from the spy attack.Weil order the Maverick to kill Vergil but they failed,the come of Vergil and Judges are make that plan failed.later Vergil meet Yu Narukami and Naoto Shirogane at Floor 90.meanwhile Vergil destroy Narukami and Shirogane they death because of fall from floor.Gate was thank you to Vergil and the Judges.so they gonna protect Vergil. Later the Team Investigation are defeat all of them.they failed in this time,but sooner they won't. The Final Catalcysm 2 Yesterday the Secret Lab has destroy by Team investigation,and now Vergil gonna search the Others.He face Guard Orotic control by Unknown person(Sigma).After Vergil defeat Guard Orotic,He find Gate and the 2 Judges still alive(Foxtar and Inarabitta) Later Vergil and Eight Gentle Judges are gonna hunt Weil who cause this trouble. They begins the Hunt of Weil,but later there is Eight Maverick who make the Jakob Orbital Tower protect from The Order.After Vergil destroy Eight Maverick with help The Eight Gentle Judges.The shield has release and they enter the Jakob Orbital Tower,when reach the space.Vile V appear to destroy them(It just a Copy).when Vile V destroy by Vergil,Foxtar was kidnapped by Team Investigation. They found a signal where Foxtar be detained,However this is Vergil's fault.so he come to Living City to search Foxtar.Foxtar was sad,The Team Investigation are summon Eight Souls,the souls are inside body of Foxtar,later she became Hell The Giant's Core.When he defeat Hell The Giant,He was got injured after battle with Hell The Giant.Foxtar's right hand was cut by Vergil because she will be one of part Giant.Foxtar sadly to see Vergil like this,and Devilbat Schilt appear and help both of them.1 Hours later Foxtar was awake,she right hand was fixit.Vergil and Blazin are glad to see her back normal.The Order has finally found a signal of Ragnarok.After they reach Ragnarok Control Room,Weil appear to show the Power of Ragnarok later at the battle Vergil and Weil(Ragnarok),Weil summon Hyleg Ourobockle,Poler Kamrous,Phoenix Magnion,Panther Flauclaws,Bubble Hekelot,Herculious Anchus and Kuwagust Anchus to attack The Order when the battle finish Weil's still alive.Weil appear with new form of Ragnarok.after the death of Weil,Vergil return to base but The Team investigation are appear with 8 Maverick Souls.Vergil had to finish Weil's ambition with Judges and The Team Investigation are combine them with 8 Maverick Souls power.they change into immortal,Vergil and Judges are finally kill the Team investigation...Homever Vergil and The Eight Gentle Judges are finish the work. Later,There is someone said that Omega will be rebirth from eternal sleep. 'The Final Cataclysm 3' "Judges,i will be back just wait me.trust me i will made in time.what we faced it its all troubles but we done it for good so.........go" -Vergil's final words to Eight Gentle Judges at Cataclysm 3- In this event,its a end of story Cataclysm 2 after Vergil defeat Weil and the Team investigation.2 Months Later The Order are search Omega's Location at Snowy Plains.The signal are getting closed with Omega,its near the Old Hidden Base.Tretista Kelverian are check out inside of Hidden Base there is sound attack near this door.He dash to door and open.The God of Destruction rebirth.Later Craft and The Einherjar Eight Warrior appear that he tell to Vergil and The Eight Gentle Judges will rule the world with Omega.Vergil have face Omega who tried rule the world,There is a 8 Signal of Einherjar Eight Warrior they gonna make a pillar gonna shot the Weil's Laboratory.if the 8 Pillars are shot the Weil's Laboratory the satelit and shot the all city,after all the mission of Einherjar are finished.Craft's mission failed later he meet Vergil at Weil's Laboratory,Craft told to Vergil that the earth will no longer a place where to live in peace..its on the space.Vergil didn't have choice he have to finish Craft.Craft was defeated by Vergil and then he say that there is somebody that will try destroy world too(Sigma).Vergil don't know who try destroy the world too.Vergil rush to next stages he finally face Omega with Eight Gentle Judges then there is Dr Weil(Fake only video).Vergil watch Weil still alive and the truth Foxtar show up telling that just a bluffing Vergil.Omega was absorb the Dark Elf and he became a Large form(Fusion Omega),Vergil have to finish this Weil's Ambition and release the Dark Elf to free away.The Pillars are shot together into Weil's Laboratory and it shot to Satelit.Foxtar have to save the earth from the end of the world.Vefgil finally defeat Fusion Omega and Vergil watch the plan of Weil's Final Ambition has been destroyed by Eight Gentle Judges. Later Vergil watch Omega's parts,the head part its broke and appear the mysterious form(Omega Zero),He destroy the exit gate and the Judges can't help him but Vergil told to them to out from lab he had to face Omega Zero for final duty.After the battle Vergil and Omega Zero are lose both of them are lose but Vergil finish off Omega Zero.Later the Weil's Lab its explode,Vergil falling to deep hole he is on situation weak he can't save himself.The Judges are wait Vergil to escape but no sign of him.Foxtar cried because miss Vergil.2 Months later The Judges are back to his work for help all humanity,Foxtar still sad to remember Vergil.Blazin cheer up Foxtar.Vergil appear behind of them,The Judges are glad to see him back.Schilt was miss him so much with Foxtar and They finally finish Weil's Ambition together,the day of peace finally become true.